


Dominate Me

by Kelliskip



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Dom!Newt, M/M, Sub!Gellert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 03:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelliskip/pseuds/Kelliskip
Summary: Grindelwald wants Newt to dominate him.





	Dominate Me

**Author's Note:**

> Really in the mood for Sub!Grindel, enjoy :)

" Gellert are you sure about this?"

" Yes Newton positive for the fifth time."

" What if I hurt you?"

" You won't my dear I trust you."

" Oh....well give me a safe word or some sign-"

" Golden. Now can we begin."

" Alright...turn around please."

Gellert did as he was told turning around back facing Newt. He pulled out rope trying the older man's wrists together not to tight but tight enough to leave some bruises. Newt lightly pushed Gellert onto the bed, before he could say anything Newt placed his hand around the other's  neck. Gellert was know semi-hard also lovely the primal look in Newt's eyes. " See you're doing gre-" Gellert was slapped across the face feeling the sting and moaned knowing it'll leave a red mark. " **You know Gellert you talk to much, let's put that mouth to better use"** Newt lend down kissing Gellert hard and rough making sure he bit his lips causing it to bleed, Gellert moaned moving his leg so it's kneeing Newt's crouch. " **Look at you already needy my cock but since you want it so badly."** Newt pulled Gellert to the edge of the bed he smiled at Gellert's already looking glassy, he undid his pants pulling his member placing it on Gellert's mouth. Newt bite his lip feeling a tongue licked the tip of it's head then it's sides. He cursed to himself at the little kisses he was receiving but that wasn't enough he rubbed his fingers on Gellert's cheek massaging them in a way he looked down smirking. Newt didn't give a warning he just pushed right into Gellert's mouth, " **You wanted this now suck."**

Gellert was in pure bliss sucking Newt off. He loved feeling the member slide down his throat, his was very much hard wishing the damn pants where gone. Gellert chocked on Newt's cock as the younger man started thrusting his hips and placing his hands throat. He wished Newt touch him now but having his throat fucked was good enough. Newt slide out of Gellert's mouth for a second letting the man breath for a second and then pushing back in holding him in place. " **So good, so close-hehe look's like you are too. Make me cum first and swallowing everything then I'll get you off deal?"** Gellert hummed around Newt's member giving a muffled yes, as his reward quicken his thrusts talking to himself on how good he's doing. Gellert winced a little when Newt gripped his head into place cumming in his mouth, it took every bit of self control not to cum did and there _a deal is a deal after all._ Gellert was so focus on the sweet yet salty taste in his mouth he yelped feeling hand stroking his cock, " **Come one now almost done....do it for me."** Gellert eyes rolled in the back of his head as he came, Newt's whispering in his ear was what set him off. He was heaving breathing closing his eyes to catch himself rolling over to his side so Newt can untie him.

" You okay?"

" Wonderful my dear thank you. You were excellent."

Newt blushed happy he did good, he laid down next to Gellert so they can cuddle both ready for some sleep.

" Can we do this again Gellert? I....have some _ideas_ we can try."

" And to think early you were worried about me. Yes of course of love to try whatever."

 

 


End file.
